Rescued
by Awinterchill
Summary: A Setsuna/Marina oneshot. I wrote this to explore Marina's feelings before and after being rescued from the ALAWs prison by Setsuna.


**I've been so into Gunam 00 lately that I had to write a oneshot for it! What better way to do that then to expand upon one of my favorite couples: Setsuna/Marina! So I chose the scene where he rescues her from the prison because I wanted to explore all of Marinas feelings before he is there and after he saves her. I didn't have to much time to get it done so its kind of short but I hope you all enjoy it! **

**-WintersChill  
**

* * *

Marina sat inside the cell of the prison. Now everything had been taken from her; her country, her friends, her allies, and her freedom. Her heart seemed so empty and hollow. She felt very vulnerable as if anyone could see through her. No hope was in her heart and the life was drained from her eyes. Her long black hair was mostly pulled back and unkept, not that it mattered anymore. She was imprisoned and no one now could save her, she wasn't sure that there was anyone left in the world who would want to. No, she was alone in this world now. Deserted by everyone who knew her. She had never felt so alone than she did now and she did not fully understand why she seemed destined to feel this way.

_Why? _she asked herself_, why is this world so heartless and cruel? Why do people always seek to destroy and tear apart each other? Why are so many born with the destiny to kill others?_ Marina was now almost beyond tears. As questions rolled through her mind she was reminded of a person who had once asked her about the distortion in the world.

"Setsuna," she said his name. Her heart stirred and she felt a large hole threatening to swallow her when she remembered him. He was dead right? He had sent her a message right before his death. Now tears were able to come free from her eyes but she stopped them just as quickly as they had come. He had died years ago and was now so far away. Marina had tried to believe that he could be alive but in the solum world she lived in now there was no possibility. Even if he was alive, he probably had forgotten all about her. But she had not forgotten about him. She had kept his last transmission to her and had read it many times over the past few years trying to understand why someone so good as him could have been killed mercilessly.

A few hours later she heard a great commotion ringing throughout the prison. There were several shouts from guards outside her doors and sounds of mobile suits. Then it came; There was a large sound of water splashing like a tsunami in the midst of an earthquake. The entire prison rattled as if struck by a meteor. She fell from the cot she was sitting on and heard several prisoners shouting through her door. Why can I hear them? she asked herself.

_What's happening? _She asked herself standing up. The whole prison was rocked several times. Were they under attack? Her heart jumped wondering what was going on. Could it be Celestial Being? She had heard rumors that they had returned, and even seen the proof but her heart couldn't believe it, she had witnessed the joy of the world when they had been mercilessly destoryed. She had never allowed herself to believe that those good people who only desired peace could still exist; Until now. She tried to control her heart but it was feeling so many emotions; panic, fear, hope, uncertainty. If it was Celestial Being why were they here? Her mind remembered that she had heard officers talking about a Gundam Meister who was imprisoned here and instantly she began to understand that if it was Celestial Being, if the rumors were true, then they were here for one reason. That one reason did not include rescueing her.

Noise beat around her as she agonized over what was happening. Her hand subconsciously reached out toward the door in front of her, for what she did not know. There was something coming and her mind was pulling her toward it involuntarily. Suddenly to her surprise the door flew open and her hand flew back. She shut her eyes as the sunlight beat through not even seeing who it was that opened the door. When she opened them her heart began to beat even stronger than it had before.

_I'm dreaming,_ she told herself_, stop. Wake up!_ Her eyes filled with tears for the second time that day when she saw the blue and white pilots uniform. When she saw his face through the glass of his helmet her heart leaped within her. The rumors were true! Celestial Being had returned and he was alive! Now the tears from her eyes began to roll down her face as she tried so hard to stop them.

"Come on Marina," he said. When she heard his voice all her doubts were gone there standing before her was Setsuna F. Seiei, the Gundam Miester whom she had believed to be dead.

"What..." her voice was astounded, "how?"

"Hurry," he beckoned to her with his hand and she took it without a though. He led her to his mobile suit in a hurry and helped her into it. Her mind was awhirl. He was here! He really was alive! He had rescued her! He was in front of her now! She was in his Gundam! Her mind was so consumed with thoughts of the young man before her that she hadn't really thought it it. She was no longer in that cell! There really were people in the world who cared about others and she had been rescued. All her fears were in vain because none of them had come to pass. Here she was being rescued by the same person whom she had believed dead for all these years. By the same person who she had cried over.

"You're alive," she finally said as they fled the battlefield.

"The distortion still exists in the world," he said in his normal tone of voice, "me and my Gundam will continue to fight it." Marina smiled at his words; he may appear older but he was still the same person.


End file.
